


Paint Him In Red

by Trilogys



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilogys/pseuds/Trilogys
Summary: Miriam Mead asks you to have sex with Michael, you say yes.





	Paint Him In Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut so it's probably horrible.. Also it's really early in the morning and I'm hella tired so my writing is terrible so is my grammar. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Analyzing yourself in the mirror after patting your outfit down, you stare at your makeup. It's not too full on, just some eyeliner to darken your eyes and red lipstick to make your lips look more full. Three hurried knocks break your concentration.

Breathing in deeply before heading towards the door, you wait a moment just to see what he would do.

He knocks again, you ignore it and in return the knocking becomes more persistent.

You open the door and look at him. His blue eyes hold excitement and his cheeks have a slight tingle of pink to them. You smile at him, "Hello Mr Langdon. Please, come in."

Nodding his head towards you, he tentatively walks into the room Ms Mead had booked for this specific occasion, "Good Evening," He replies sternly. "I assume Ms Mead told you why you are here."

"She did," You say to him, "But before we begin I would like to ask you a question."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Michael turns around to look at you, "What is the question?"

Smiling you sit on the couch, "Are you a virgin, Mr Langdon?"

Scoffing, he tenses his shoulders and tries to appear bigger than he feels, "Of course I'm not a virgin."

Nodding you reply, "Of course not, Sweet Boy."

After that silence fills the air, you stare at each other daring the other to break contact. You lean back and smirk before spreading your legs, showing him your panties. He looks away, cheeks redder than they were before.

"Don't be shy Darling, come have a taste."

He looks at you before walking towards you and dropping to his knees, "I lied."

"I know," you say, "It's okay though."

Inching his head between your thighs, he breathes in your arousal before latching onto your covered cunt and devours you. Throwing your head back, you grab a handful of his head and pull just enough to hear a slight hiss from him but that doesn't stop him. Your moans cheer him on.

When he isn't satisfied with how much of you he's getting, he rips of your panties and presses his tongue into you. A sweet sensation wracks your body as you orgasm.

"Such a good boy," You moan out only to receive one back, "Does my boy like being told he's good?"

Michael continues to tongue fuck you into oversensitivity as an answer before you decide he's had enough, "Michael stop."

Hesitantly, he pulls his head away from your cunt and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand leaving you panting on the couch.

It takes a few minutes for you to get back to yourself and when you do, you start undressing him then yourself. Despite what you had just done he still felt weary around you, you could see it in his eyes.

"I want to fuck you Michael."

"Isn't that what we're about to do?"

Chuckling to yourself you circle him then stop when you're standing behind him, "What I mean is, I want to fuck you in here with my silicone cock." You say gently caressing his arse.

You can tell he enjoys the idea of it, his cock twitches and lets out a bead of precum, "How would that work." He gulps.

"I'd fuck you open with my tongue then I'd replace my tongue with my cock."

His slight nod is all you need to drag him to the bed in the centre of the room and get out your harness. As you strap the harness on, the feeling of it buzzes excitement in you as well as the feeling of the mound pressing into you.

After making sure all the straps were in place you turn around only to see Michael fisting his cock. You twitch an eyebrow before clearing your throat. Michael jumps and pulls his hand away like his dick was on fire, "Oh no, don't let me interrupt you."

"I'm sorry." Michael stutters before looking at your cock, the redness in his cheeks spreads down to his chest.

"Get on all fours."

Michael does, almost immediately. You slowly walk towards him just to tease him a little. He notices and shakes his hips as if to entice you into fucking him. Your hand comes down on him hard and heavy as a punishment, but from Michael's moan he takes it as a reward.

You move Michael so he is kneeling over your face. Your tongue then comes out and prods at every inch of Michael's ass. You skillfully wriggle your tongue, trying to get as deep as possible. You then pull him closer to your face so that he's practically suffocating you, you want all of Michael.

After getting a few orgasms out of him, you feel as if he is properly stretched out and then move to lay down on the bed so your cock is sitting up. He follows you, throwing his thighs over your hips before sinking down on you.

You let him get used to it before you thrust up into him earning you a choked moan that only sets a fire in you stomach. You wrap your hand around his cock to lightly stroke it.

"Mumma." He moans out without realizing, still fucking himself on you. You feel something inside you break and you shove him on the bed so he is the one lying down only to throw his legs over your shoulder and start fucking him at a brutal pace.

"Does my boy like the new position, hmm?"

You dip to brush your lips against his, only for some of your lipstick to smear on his lips making you want to bite them until they bleed. He moans needier than before.

Not long later, you throw your head back and let your orgasm take over you and soon Michael follows through.

You fall next to him and after what feels like hours but in reality is only minutes, you turn to look at him only to find he is already looking at you. This moment, you realize how beautiful he is. With your red lipstick smudged around his lips and his strawberry blonde hair surrounding his face like a halo.

You want to paint him in red.


End file.
